nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
George Fayne (video game character)
George (Georgia) Fayne is one of Nancy's best friends who reguarly helps out in her cases. She is also available to talk to in 18 games. She is Bess' cousin, so they are often on the phone together. George is good with technology, and her smarts and logical thinking often help Nancy catch the culprit. The Secret of Shadow Ranch |left]]George and her cousin Bess were supposed to vacation in 2004 to Shadow Ranch in Arizona with Nancy, a place that their uncle Ed and aunt Bet owned. However, their planes kept getting changed and delayed, from Omaha to St. Louis and finally to the ranch, but Nancy had already solved a mystery there without them! Ransom of the Seven Ships Bess wins an online sweepstakes in 2009 for a five day vacation in the Bahamas. She takes George and Nancy with her, but Nancy arrives a day late only to discover Bess had been kidnapped! Nancy searches for Bess while George tries to repair a phone to call for help, but she also helps Nancy in her investigation by getting her out of a cave and investigating a coin for her. Players see George for the first time in this game and briefly play as her. Resorting to Danger! George and Bess appear in the opening cutscene when George gives Nancy a device for detecting bombs. Shadow at the Water's Edge George and Bess vacation to Japan in 2010 to join Nancy, who was given a trip there! While at a major electronics expo called, the Technology of Tomorrow Expo, George provides Nancy help when she needs to get past a robotic cat, as she and Bess are attending the expo while Nancy investigates the Ryokan. George and Bess also meet the owner of the local Bento booth, Yumi Shimizu, and become good friends and hang out together. In Ghost of Thornton Hall it is mentioned that she gets an internship at Technology of Tomorrow Today, after going to the expo. Alibi in Ashes In 2011, Nancy is accused of arson that she did not commit! George, Bess, and Ned, Nancy's boyfriend, all have to work together to get her out of jail for most of this game. George is a playable character in this game. The Shattered Medallion Bess enters George and Nancy in George's favorite show, Pacific Run, in 2014 and they get on the show. Early on, George is on a rope bridge when it collapses, and she is put in the medical tent. Bess takes her place on the team, and George does research on the show for Nancy and puts her discoveries on her tablet. The show's producer, Sonny Joon, wants George to take a look at designs for a machine he wants built while she's recovering. George and Nancy surmise that Sonny wanted her on the show because of her techonological knowledge. In Ghost of Thornton Hall, it was mentioned that George was interning with Technology of Tomorrow, and her profile in The Silent Spy mentions that she was doing innovative work with the Jovic Center for Advanced Mechanical Studies. George comments that the machine looks like some kind of map. At the end of the game, she calls Nancy with information she had figured out that helps Nancy and Sonny activate an ancient star map. Voices *Lani Minella (1998) *Lindsey Newman (1999-2000) *Maureen Nelson (2001-2003) *Jena Cane (2003) *Patty Pomplun (2004-2008) *Chiara Motley (2009-2011) *Sofia Rybin (2014-present) Appearances Phone Friend *Secrets Can Kill *Stay Tuned for Danger *Message in a Haunted Mansion *Treasure in the Royal Tower *The Final Scene *Secret of the Scarlet Hand *Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake *The Haunted Carousel *Danger on Deception Island *The Secret of Shadow Ranch *The Secret of the Old Clock *Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon *Danger by Design *The Haunting of Castle Malloy *Shadow at the Water's Edge Playable *Ransom of the Seven Ships *Alibi in Ashes Seen *Ransom of the Seven Ships *Warnings at Waverly Academy (Picture) *Shadow at the Water's Edge (Picture) *Alibi in Ashes *The Shattered Medallion Category:Characters Category:Female Characters